


paradise cocktail

by zykawaii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, author gave up but might come back and finish it, this is not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zykawaii/pseuds/zykawaii
Summary: Yukhei meets Jungwoo at a party. They do some unholy things.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	paradise cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i started writing this a long time ago and i haven't finished it. however, i don't know how long i'll take to write the rest (and maybe i never will). i really just put it here to save space of my phone.  
> anyways, my idea was to write subby top yukhei and dom bottom jungwoo

The first time Yukhei saw him, Jungwoo was talking to Ten in one of those typical college parties he threw at his house. What he first noticed wasn’t, surprisingly, his beautiful eyes or his long, long legs. No, what he noticed at first were his lips and the way he was shyly biting at his straw before sipping on it, the orange drink in his hand tightly held by thin fingers. Damn, why hasn’t Yukhei seen him before? Was he new? Why was he sinfully poking his pink tongue out to lick his bottom lip and smiling sweetly at Ten?

His thoughts were stopped when Johnny appeared, drunk out of his mind, throwing himself at Jungwoo and hugging him like he was his long-lost brother. The orange drink spilled everywhere, wetting Jungwoo’s tight shirt and, before he knew it, Yukhei’s legs were making their way to the two guys who were now apologizing to each other while Ten laughed in the back.

“Oh, shit” – Ten laughed, then looked at Yukhei – “Hey, Lucas, fancy seeing you here”

“Hey, man. What happened?” – Yukhei asked, looking at Johnny and Jungwoo and pretending he hasn’t been staring at them for over ten minutes moments ago.

“Johnny happened. You know how it is” – Ten grinned.

“Hey” – Johnny whined, pouting – “I said I was sorry”

“Anyways, Lucas, this is Jungwoo. Jungwoo, Lucas” – Ten introduced them, ignoring Johnny’s whining.

Yukhei looked at Jungwoo and shook his hand, noticing how his nipples were poking through his shirt. Shit, not the best time. - “Hi, uh. I’m Lucas. I-I mean, my name is actually Yukhei but you can call me Lucas if you want. Or, or not. You decide”. - Wow, nice. Smooth. Yukhei internally rolled his eyes at himself.

“Hello, nice to meet you” – Jungwoo said and damn, his voice was as pretty as the rest of him.

“So” – said Yukhei – “I, um, haven’t seen you around. How do you know these guys?”

Jungwoo looked at him, smiling sweetly. _Damn, he’s so cute._ \- “Oh, I met them the other day at a coffee shop. The one where Ten works? Yeah, and he invited me to come, so. Ta-da!”

Yukhei smiles and succeeds in not making any weird sounds at how cute Jungwoo is. And hot. He is definitely hot too. _Shit Yukhei, don’t pop a boner right now._ – “Yeah, that’s a classic Ten move” – he offers.

Before he has time to ask another question, Ten grabs both Yukhei and Jungwoo by the arm, Johnny following close behind them. – “C’mon, let’s play a game to get to know each other” – Ten suggests.

And that’s how Yukhei finds himself sitting in a circle with a few other people. There’s Taeyong, Yuta, Mark and Jaehyun, some guy who’s apparently called Doyoung and three girls whose names are Mari, Mihyun and- was it Sooyeon? Yukhei can’t remember. Oh, and of course Jungwoo, Ten and Johnny.

“Okay, my turn” – announced Yuta. – “Never have I ever…”


End file.
